fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ike
Brawl Is it just my computer, or is that reference I added in the Super Smash bros. Brawl section of the page not working for everyone? You click on it, nothing happens. Then, when I scroll to the bottom of the page and click the link in the Reference section, it gives me some 404 error. Is this happening with anyone else? -Darth Roostertail 15:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, same here. I am going to try replacing the link.--Otherarrow 15:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, no can do. But do we need the link? That is like needing a link to conferm he comes back in Radiant Dawn.--Otherarrow 15:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I guess we don't. I just figured that it was proving one of the only questionable materials on the page. If the link refuses to work, though, I guess we don't need it.-Darth Roostertail 15:19, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Kakusei Now, I heard that Ike is in Kakusei... Check Serene's Forest.--PrinceMarsLowell 01:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Comment Is it just me or does Ike have more of a role in fandom, than in parts of his games?14:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Please note that this is not a forum for general discussion about Ike. I do understand why you would say that though. --Thenewguy34(Other) 14:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Resemblig about Guts Last I remembered, though, the axe thing was more of a game mechanics thing. Ike was mostly depicted with a sword (namely his signature Ettard or Ragnell). The reference thing is very safe to say. If anything, tvtropes supports this as well, with the same observations listed. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/FireEmblem?from=Main.FireEmblem TriNiSette 04:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Which, the reference to Berserk, which is based on Ike very vaguely resembling Guts and and having the same profession? I am sorry, but that is stretching it. Ike isn't Guts any more than, say, Ogma is. (Actually, personally, Ogma resembles Guts more than Ike does. But that isn't relevant.) Sorry.--Otherarrow 04:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :"Vaguely resembling", which apparently includes, as I've mentioned, short spiky hair, a giant sword (not large sword or common iron sword, giant sword) that each could wield with a single hand, a muscular build and long cape (which builds into very similar outlines; how that counts as "very vaguely" beats me). The mercenary background is a further plus, which doesn't include a sister, but does include a dead father and mother. (Ogma is similar to Ike in that Ike is listed as an Ogma archetype, granted most mercenaries build upon Ogma as a basis in design and gameplay. Ike's design is much more like Guts' than Ogma's is though.) TriNiSette 20:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ike's hair isn't really "spiky". It'd say it's "messy". Tattered? His sword, while big, isn't giant, or at the very least, isn't giant like Gut's is. (I want to say Ragnell was actually made larger for Brawl) Also, the mercenary background is almost completely different from Guts. I'd say the only similarities in their backgrounds is that they are both mercenaries. Yes, both of them have dead parents, but they aren't similar at all aside from that (for example, Greil was Ike's biological father, and loved him, but was murdered by the Black Knight when Ike was grown, while Gambino was an adoptive father, abusive, and, if I recall correctly, was killed by Guts himself when Guts was a kid.) I'd say the only real resemblance that doesn't go into "this kinda sorta looks like that if you squint" is the capes. Besides, the creators said that Ike was based on Hector, not Guts. I am not saying you personally can't speculate about it, but as I have shown, it's not something that is absolute or obvious, and as speculation, it wouldn't go on the wiki anyway.--Otherarrow 20:50, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Got it. This helped me clear up a few things. Thanks for clarifying. TriNiSette 21:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Question about Art Can the picture of Ike be changed to either one from Path of Radiance, or Radiant Dawn? Because those are his main games, and the picture now is from a game that is (for now) only released in Japan and is completely different from how he looked in PoR of RD.. 07:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) no you can`t the rules state that the most recent art work be used for the characters. others already tried that no.Naglfar94 07:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 :still a pretty retarded rule, since the DLC art is not meant to accurately depict the characters in question 11:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I wish we could, but the rules state that latest art goes. Ike may look like half-beorc, half-Metal Man, but his art is not as bizarre as Micaiah or Elincia's. Hopefully, the localized DLC art is not the same... --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'd just like to state for the record that his current artwork definitely looks like his right arm is a sword, T-1000 style. Micepie (talk) 16:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC)micepie : Who makes the rules? Can we not discuss making an exception for Ike? Need we strictly adhere to the rules when a fair discussion and consensus could favour better and more importantly, more accurate artwork? The artwork for Awakening makes Ike look like a completely different character. Which is because all of the in-game models for legacy characters were constructed with limited assets. Nothing was designed for them, and so their artwork reflects that lack of likeness. Plus, the T-1000 sword arm isn't great. If that is not possible however, then surely, in-line with the rules, should the artwork for the next Smash Bros game now supercede Awakening? Which bears a much stronger likeness to the real Ike. Thinking about it, if we want to get technical, the portrayal of Ike in Awakening isn't even Ike himself. It's merely his spirit. Whereas Smash Bros is a living rendition of Ike. - Unsigned, I don't have an account, sorry! :I'm very confused why any of the characters ever used their DLC art at all, to be honest. Do the rules state most recent art? Yes. But there is another bullet there that people seem to be ignoring? As the wiki policy states: :Here's the thing. The DLC characters have practically nothing to do with Awakenings story, or the game they came from's story. They're faces that talk a little bit about fighting random people on a random map that happened to be chosen as bonus content for an unrelated game. :I think DLC falls under making them minor characters compared to their actual appearance as a story character. Especially with the incredibly limited expansion(pretty much none) on DLC characters (Their dialogue that amounts to a few lines worth, and use of generic models) DLC reduces them to minor generics. I think it is a fair argument to say in most cases the character in their own game is a more major appearance than bonus DLC? Their DLC appearances are even more minor than Zephiels appearance in FE7. -L95 (talk) 15:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with the OP's reasoning. This has been a hot-button issue ever since FE13. I feel it's reasonable to make an exception, but only for the handful of FE13's DLC characters. I understand the desire for consistency, but this only affects a small amount of the entire cast of the FE characters we have. I feel the guest artwork done by various artists was mostly a nod to longtime, hardcore fans of the series, and not really intended to be taken as seriously as we are making it out to be. I mean, even though some DLC chars got guest artworks, many (not quite all) can be recruited with their more traditional portrayals. ::I'm in favor of a small tweak of policy for the featured image of these handful of characters.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I am digging up old discussions, but I agree with all of you and has this been resolved in any way? I just can't help it because I see Eirika's and Micaiah's DLC artworks and they convey a totally different idea about the characters than their CANON artworks... 19:25, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Awakening How do you people know Ike is in the new game? :The Japanese version of the game has been out for awhile. I'd say the Internet, then.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 00:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I just joined the wiki and tried to add Spotpass Ike's growth rates and messed up the growth rates box since I am very inexperienced. Can someone fix it for me? I don't want to screw it up more than it already is. A Nice Guy Who Likes Fire Emblem (talk) 02:49, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Ike Dread Fighter. Ike added an entry for Spotpass Ike's Dread Fighter growths. Can someone add them to the growths bar? Thanks! A Nice Guy Who Likes Fire Emblem (talk) 04:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC)